Never Grow Up
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: What if Lewis' future turned out to be more real and grounded? What will happen to Wilbur? Featured baby!Wilbur. [no slash]


**28 June 2014, 01:39 AM to 02:32 PM—**I gave myself feels when I watch this movie again.

"Real and grounded" came in when I was reviewing Marvel movies production documentary. They [Marvel] wanted to make the world more real and grounded so we can relate. Because Marvel is a part of Disney now, and Disney movies nowadays trying to keep up with the trend (like Frozen now with their joke and feminism) I would imagine the Disney verse shifted. This is what happened when you watch too many Marvel movies. Meet The Robinsons realistic!verse.

What if, what if once the main universe (where Lewis lived) doesn't turned out to be the one that we saw in the movie? What will happen to the future Wilbur? He can't stay in the main universe anymore because his origin was from a different one. This is what this fanfic is all about. One last visit. Hope you won't get confused. Enough of my explanation.

Before we begin, please keep in mind that English is not my first language, therefore if you find any mistakes, please let me know, to improve my English. Now, enjoy!

* * *

Cornelius sat contently on the loveseat that Franny insisted to be there in his lab, humming his son favorite song, the opening track of Captain Time Travel.

His mind is somewhere—some_when_ else completely. Wilbur has been visiting him trough out his life. And every time they met, both of them had grown older. They grew up _together_, in a sense, Wilbur knew everything about him, as well as Lewis know everything about Wilbur but his life. He never asks how Wilbur's life went. Sometimes he's very intrigued, sometimes he feels like he shouldn't know anything, so he settled on not knowing his life, but rather he studied Wilbur's personality.

And he wondered how their friendship will turn out after this...

His future changed, though, not _that_ much. He still got the family he wanted. Just a 'different' world. People still using cars to travels. But he managed to convince people all around the world to use eco-friendly fuel, his company still R&D based, but they set towards a different _direction_. He never actually like _that_ kind of direction. Too much lives on the line.

Wilbur has seen it firsthand. And he doesn't complaint much about it. _"Yes, the world changes. But you still marry Franny, so?"_ He had been confused with his feelings every time Wilbur visited him after that. He couldn't even tell anyone that he sometimes feels very depressed just because his best friend left to go back to his own time (What if his changed future affected Wil's? Is Wilbur still exists? Why hasn't he visited him yet?) As if he could tell everyone that he missed someone that doesn't even exist yet.

The baby in his arms breathed loudly. He likes to think that his son wanted to be acknowledged, as if saying _"Why are you thinking of somebody else when I'm here in your arms?"_

_Somebody else..._

...Are they really a different person? He could not imagine Wilbur turned up not to be... well, _Wilbur_. Suddenly a surge of feelings wash over him.

As if his best friend somehow got a superpower to read his mind throughout the connecting-parallels-wormhole, the man came in what he believed to be the newest model of a time machine that looks like a sports car in the middle of his lab.

Lewis picked himself up and steadied the baby in his arms, then he approached the man that had introduced himself as a Time Cop when they first met.

The man noticed him. Then, in a not so graceful move, he jumped off the machine. Lewis winced at the loud thud the man's shoes made when those pair of sneakers hit the floor. He quickly shushed him and gestured to the baby in his arms.

His best friend smiled apologetically, and whispered;

"Is that me? God, I was so small and adorable!"

_I can not go back._

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Quit praising yourself."

_I know._

"Ouch! That one hurts, Lewis, you wound me." Wilbur grinned as he opened his arms wide, trying to hug him. He successfully dodged the hug and his best friend staggered forth.

Wilbur mock-scowled, still opening his arms. Lewis grinned.

Absentmindedly he transferred his baby son into his best friend's awkward embrace. "Hold his head like this," He instructed, rubbing the back of the baby's body, he let his arm linger on his son longer than he intended.

At first he was surprised that Lewis trusted him and hesitated to hold the baby, but soon Wilbur stopped thinking and starts to enjoy the warmth that the miniature of himself in his arm provided. He could feel the baby's breath on his shoulder as the back of the baby's body rise and fall.

A minute passed, or, probably a hour passed, neither adults wants to mention it. They just stand there in the middle of Lewis' lab in silence.

Wilbur walk and went down on the loveseat, careful not to wake the baby in his arms. He watched his best friend summoned a workbench in front of him and sat there, watching him.

"You know," He gently ruffled the baby's dark mop of hair. "This Wilbur probably not gonna remember our adventures."

_This is not a goodbye._

Lewis smiled softly.

_No, this is not._

"I figured as much."

They fell in to a silence once again.

Wilbur returned the baby into Lewis' embrace.

"Cornelius," Wilbur stared at him seriously.

_No matter what,_

Lewis waited patiently. He closed his eyes; he could feel the air around him became very cold.

"You know your name can be shortened in to Corny right? Like, corny, sappy, Corny."

_You are still my best friend. _

Still not opening his eyes, he offered a smirk and raised eyebrows at Wilbur's statement. Wilbur sounds strained and his voice faded.

_I know._

"I am well aware." Those hurtful nicknames sticks throughout school years when he was still that 'weird inventor' kid.

"I'm trying to annoy you, would you be so kind to act like you are annoyed, just to humor me?" Now he can only hear Wilbur's voice as a faint whisper.

_I love you dad. _

"No." He opened his eyes to stare at transparent Wilbur that smiles brightly at him.

_I love you too, Wil._

"Meanie." Wilbur said one more time before he faded completely, leaving Lewis staring at an empty space in his Lab. The baby in his arms squirmed.

"Dada!" Wilbur babbles, spitting a lot of saliva from his little mouth. Lewis smiled.

_Never grow up, Wil._


End file.
